


【高文咕哒♂】Ardor

by yukiminn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Rentboys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminn/pseuds/yukiminn
Summary: 「一个男高中生为了氪金抽卡出卖肉体的故事。」





	【高文咕哒♂】Ardor

**Author's Note:**

> 现Paro，已完结，PwP。警官×留学高中生。  
> 直男掰弯（可能本来也没有那么直）  
> 非典型高文咕哒。非常OOC，非常下品非常雷。

　　警官高文很晚才下了班。  
　　雾气般蒙蒙的细雨又覆盖了整个夜晚的伦敦，他换了便服，撑着伞，一个人往常去的酒吧走。今天白天刚发了薪水，本来想着下班之后约女朋友一起去喝酒，然而打开手机的时候，警官才想起来他们一周之前刚分了手。而今天晚上兰斯洛特去接女儿，崔斯坦有约在身，又恰好轮到贝狄威尔，阿格规文和莫德雷德一起值班——高文之前一看到这个排班表就想到或许局里这个夜晚会不大平静——所以也没人陪他，他只好独自一人。  
　　他进酒吧的时候要了一杯苏格兰威士忌，坐在吧台上打量四周。酒吧里的灯光很昏暗，不过声音倒是很嘈杂。这个街区很热闹，什么颜色的移民都有，治安任务也因此颇为繁重，好在薪水还不错，使他的独身生活并不那么拮据，不忙的时候可以去酒吧点几杯酒，和合眼缘的美人搭一搭讪。  
　　他也就是在这里遇到藤丸立香的。  
　　在酒吧里的一株巨大观叶植物后面，他瞥到两个人影。其中一个是佝偻着身子的白人。从高文的角度看去，只能看到一个背影：他人高马大，一头油腻灰发，T恤紧绷绷的，裸露出来的一条小臂上布着几处淤青，想必是静脉注射某种药物留下的痕迹。  
　　而另一个的体型虽然也算不上瘦弱，但相较之下就比那瘾君子单薄许多。两个人看样子都是男人，正窝在角落里不见天日地接吻。这在二十一世纪的伦敦当然已经是常态，高文随便扫了一眼便要转过脸去，然而在他转移目光的前一刻，他和一只惊惶而潮湿的蓝眼睛对视了。  
　　他顿时感觉到不对劲。被白人压在墙角的另一个人的腿仿佛是在胡乱地踢动，踢到了旁边那株观叶植物。随后那挣扎看起来越来越激烈——怎么看也不像是两情相悦。然而舞池里声音太大，酒吧的灯光又太暧昧昏暗，一闪一烁之间，没有任何人注意到他们——  
　　除了我们精力旺盛，好管闲事的高文警官。  
　　他下了吧台走过去，往那白人的肩膀上一拍。就在此时，在对方身子一僵，想要做出反应的前一刻，他直接将男人的手臂向后一折！  
　　高文在警校训练的时候成绩一直名列前茅，又颇有实战经验，这一套制服动作做得干净漂亮，甚至对方还未反应过来到底发生了什么事，就已经到了无法反抗的地步。  
　　而另一个人则软绵绵地沿着墙面瘫坐下来，捂着脖子，溺水之人一样大张着嘴喘气。高文这时才看清了他的脸。  
　　虽然眼睛是蓝色的，但却是个亚洲人。看穿着大概还是个中学生，一边脸上贴着一块纱布，嘴角也受了伤，被捂着的脖子一圈新鲜淤血——怪不得。  
　　他刚才是被这人掐住了脖子，即将窒息才挣扎抵抗的。  
　　这场小小的骚乱顿时惊动了周围的人，酒保分开人群向他们走过来。酒保是个光头壮汉，本来以为是有人在店里打架斗殴，然而高文看也不看，直接从衣兜里掏出警察证甩给了酒保，然后一转头对旁边还在咳嗽不已的小男孩说：「报警。」  
　　可对方却像是没听清楚他的话，只是睁大了眼睛，面带惊愕地看着他。高文心想这个学生大概是被吓糊涂了，于是重复了一遍：「报警！」  
　　后者这才如梦初醒地掏出手机，慌乱地打了101。  
　　>>>  
　　他等在走廊里的时候，遇到了送材料的贝狄威尔。贝狄威尔一看到他倒是有些奇怪：「你怎么在这儿，高文。今天不是不值班吗？」  
　　高文抬了抬下巴：「里面刚才抓了个海洛因打多了把脑子打坏了的俄国人，在酒吧里差点把一个小男孩掐死。」  
　　「被你碰见了？」  
　　「嗯，幸好我出手得早。」  
　　贝狄威尔拍了拍他的肩膀：「干得不错，高文。看来我们的『太阳骑士』先生又是路见不平拔刀相助了。」  
　　两个人随便说了几句话，贝狄威尔还要忙公务，就先走了。  
　　而就在这个时候，那个刚刚配合警察做完笔录的中学生拎着一个小书包，从审讯室里慢慢地走出来了。刚才酒吧里太暗，高文基本没看清他长什么样子，只记得他一脸的伤，而现在走廊里灯光充足，正渗过他湿漉漉的黑发，照亮了一张苍白脸颊。  
　　东方少年其实长得也没有多英俊，也就刚好到了五官端正的及格线，然而他的脸上微微地带着一点笑意，看起来乖巧又文静，确实是讨人喜欢的模样。  
　　只不过这张脸似曾相识，是在哪里见过面呢？  
　　他走到高文面前，说：「谢谢您，警官。您救了我。」  
　　高文摆了摆手：「举手之劳。倒是你怎么样呢？现在有没有好一点？我之前感觉你好像是被吓坏了——对了。怎么称呼你呢？」  
　　「立香。」少年抬起头，轻轻地说：「立香·藤丸（Ritsuka·Fujimaru）。」  
　　「噢，Ritsuka。」  
　　藤丸立香轻轻地笑了一声。高文也笑了，他发现他中间那个音确实发得不太标准。  
　　而这时候，他发现少年的眼睛会在笑的时候眯起来。他望着那对眼睛，鼻尖居然恍惚地闻到一点新鲜干净的味道。是雨水味吧？好像不是。那是洗衣剂味吗？可他的衣服脏兮兮的，一点儿都没洗过啊。  
　　「警官，警官？」  
　　就在他神游天外的时候，藤丸立香的声音把他拽了回来。他听到藤丸立香问他：「那警官，我要怎么称呼您呢？」  
　　他的发音并不标准，应当是刚来伦敦不久的留学生。高文一边这样恍惚地想着，一边答道：「叫我高文就好了。」  
　　「好的，高文警官。」藤丸立香说，「上次就想和您打招呼，这次终于有机会了。」  
　　——他现在想起来了。  
　　「……原来是你！」高文说，「我记得上个月……我们好像也在这里见过的。」  
　　上个月，一个学校高低年级的两拨学生在校外聚众斗殴，被报了警全都抓了进来，而藤丸立香正是其中之一。亚洲面孔虽多，眼睛像他这么蓝的却很罕见，因此他当时很是印象深刻了一阵子，没想到却和对方在这里这么快就再次碰到了。  
　　两个人肩并肩地往警局外面走，高文问他：「你这是……怎么回事？脸上的，还有嘴边上的。还有脖子，你和他……那家伙可是个瘾君子。」  
　　他嘴唇边缘的伤痕明显是被咬破的。两个人在酒吧里能够窝在一起接吻，绝对不是什么纯洁关系。可这少年看起来并不像沾过毒品的，又被那人险些掐死，大概也不是什么正常关系。  
　　正在高文纠结着他是不是被强迫的，自己要如何对面前的少年伸出援手的时候，他们走到了停车场。  
　　他撑着伞对立香说：「你家在哪？还是住学校？天太晚了，现在送你还来得及吗？」  
　　「啊，警官先生，你要送我一程吗？」  
　　「我开车来的，也不麻烦。我记得你学校是……」  
　　藤丸立香的眼睛轻轻地转了转。随后，他摇了摇头。  
　　「不……我不住学校。」少年说，「我上个月因为记过太多被退学啦，现在没地方住了。」  
　　「那你……」  
　　藤丸立香抱着他的小书包：「刚才那个人，我本来想去他那儿睡一晚上的。」  
　　「……」  
　　高文说：「你怎么会和那种人……」——混到一起？  
　　「先生，他给我钱的。买我五百镑一夜，这么多钱，我就去了。」  
　　「……五百镑一……夜？」  
　　伦敦的夏天刚刚结束，夜晚的雨越发地大了。一阵电闪雷鸣，黑夜被照亮得如同白昼。藤丸立香的声音虽然小到几乎淹没在雷声之中，但是高文却意外地将其听得清清楚楚。这一刻，他感觉自己也像是被雷劈到了似的，让他不可置信重复了藤丸立香话语里的关键字。  
　　「嗯。」藤丸立香点了点头，「所以啊，警察先生。你把我生意弄没了，接下来我可能三天吃不上饭，也没地方住了。您要送我去哪里呢？」  
　　少年歪了歪头，又对他眯起眼睛微笑。藤丸立香的眼睛湛蓝欲滴，眼周微微地泛着一点没消掉的红色。他再度闻到了藤丸立香身上那种潮湿而清淡的香气。  
　　可此一时彼一时，这其中的隐喻已然完全不同了。  
　　他听到藤丸立香对他轻轻地说：「Sir。不如你买我一晚上？你这么帅，又救了我一条命，我给你打对折，二百五十镑就好了。这里这么多罗马尼亚人和南欧来的，亚裔做我这行的不多。而且我今年才十七岁，不贵吧。我平常和别人做也至少收三百镑的。」  
　　——不是，不是贵不贵的问题，你……  
　　他靠近了高文，手搭上肩膀，又沿着肩膀碰到了高文的脸颊——  
　　警官猛地把他推开了！  
　　立香被他这一推直接推到了伞外面，然而下一刻，高文又走上前，把伞盖过去。这个动作实在是太不像他了。  
　　他也不知道自己究竟是怎么了。  
　　「抱歉，抱歉。……总，总而言之你还是先上车吧。总得找个地方过了这个晚上。那个，立香。你今天暂且可以在我家住一晚上……但是。我不买你。只是收留你一晚上而已。」  
　　他给藤丸立香打开了门。  
　　少年看了他一眼，先把书包轻轻巧巧地放了进去，然后一言不发地钻进了后座上。  
　　他年轻、单薄，此刻脸上和脖子上又都带着伤，明明是非常无害的模样，可不知为何，警官却下意识地觉得他危险非常。  
　　>>>  
　　虽然偶尔会把女朋友带回来，但是通常来说，公寓里也只有高文一个人住。即使相较其他的单身汉来说，他的房间相对没那么脏，可因为东西太多，看起来还是有些乱。  
　　高文一开门的时候还有些不好意思。  
　　「没有来得及收拾……」  
　　「没关系。」藤丸立香脱了鞋往里边走，拨开沙发上的一团衣服往里坐，「单身汉的房间差不多就是这样的，我见过不少，你的屋子都算得上很干净了。」  
　　高文收走了他身边的一团衣服：「等一下你去睡床吧，我睡沙发。」  
　　藤丸立香微微地一扬头：「谢谢，警官先生。我能借你的洗衣机和浴室吗？我的衣服都被淋湿了，还有很重的酒味，我想洗干净。」  
　　「请随意。」  
　　藤丸立香钻进了卫生间，高文坐到了写字台前。然而胡乱地浏览着新闻网页，他发现自己根本没法集中精神。我好像在怕什么。我在怕什么？他——  
　　他洗澡的时间可真长。浴室里的水声有这么大吗？  
　　「……」  
　　然后，藤丸立香从屋里走出来了。他手上抱着换下来的制服，下身裹着浴巾，没穿拖鞋，就这样用还沾着水的一对赤脚从盥洗室门口一路走到写字台前，问他：「高文警官，洗衣机在哪？」  
　　高文低着头随便地向那个方向一指，立香说：「看到啦，谢谢。」  
　　藤丸立香走过去了，高文看到他在地上踩出了一串淡到几乎看不见的脚印。沿着脚印看过去，他的足踝在落地台灯的映照下白得几乎晕出一层光。  
　　少年的踝骨纤细，突出，在皮肤的包裹下微微地颤动着。虽然和高文比起来，他显得太单薄了，可他脱下衣服其实没有想象得那么瘦弱。藤丸立香脊柱也直，一背薄肌，皮肤光洁。他想起上次遇到藤丸立香的时候，那个在警察局里面的，他们这群学生中的带头人是棒球部员。他平时也参与运动社团吗？  
　　他脸这么年轻，真的到了十七岁吗？可是即使到了十七岁也是未成年，性器官说不定都没有发育得完全成熟——思考这件事的时候，他感觉到一种强烈的罪恶感。  
　　他怎么会做这种事情呢。  
　　就在他胡思乱想的时候，藤丸立香说话了。少年低着头，往茶几上看，看到一张被镶嵌在相框里的照片。一个年轻的红头发爱尔兰女人，很年轻，胸大腰细，倚在一个男人的肩膀上。  
　　「你女朋友啊，警官？」  
　　高文说：「现在不算了。一星期之前刚分了手。」  
　　「……这都二零一八年了，还有人把女朋友的照片放在家里。看来你还挺喜欢她的。」  
　　「只不过还没来得及扔掉而已。」  
　　「噢。」藤丸立香放下了照片，往沙发上斜斜一靠，「警官，你也快去洗澡吧。我等你出来。」  
　　高文这才回过神来——  
　　「我不会和你做的。」他也不知道为什么自己的声音有点结巴，「你也，你也看到了。我喜欢的是……女人。」  
　　藤丸立香笑出声来：「那随便吧！」  
　　高文匆匆忙忙地站起身：「……厨房里有饮用水。你饿了的话，冰箱里的东西也可以随便吃。你……我先去洗澡了。」  
　　藤丸立香从沙发靠背里面爬起来，看到警官往盥洗室里面钻。怎么回事，少年心里想，感觉这家伙像是落荒而逃一样？  
　　后来当高文从浴室里出来的时候，发现藤丸立香已经从沙发上坐起了身，低头盘着腿，正专心致志地玩手机。浴巾被他拆了下来披在沙发上，洗衣机还在嗡嗡地转，那他现在下半身穿着的是什么？  
　　一条长裤。  
　　裤腿松垮垮的，长得盖住了脚，前面的绳子打了个很大的结。很明显并不合身——那是高文的运动长裤。警官昨天夜跑之后才换下来，现在还没有来得及洗。  
　　而听到了后面的脚步声，藤丸立香转过脸来。  
　　「高文。」他说，「我不太习惯一直围着浴巾。借了你的裤子穿，可以吗？」  
　　「……没关系。」高文说，「可以借给你。」  
　　高文又说：「你怎么抽烟？」  
　　——他这才发现，藤丸立香一手抓着手机，上面屏幕一直在闪，播放着他听不懂的日语语音，也不知道是什么手机游戏——而另一只手则夹着一支香烟。少年熟练地把烟叼起来抽了一口，那是高文放在茶几上的三五牌香烟。  
　　他说：「你不是让我随便吃东西吗。」  
　　高文说：「我可没让你随便抽烟。」  
　　「你不也抽烟吗，Sir？」  
　　「但是你还没成年！」  
　　他伸手就把立香嘴上的香烟夺了下来，捻灭了扔进了垃圾桶。立香眼睛眨了眨，低声嘟哝了一句「什么啊，怎么跟学校里的教导主任似的」，然后说：「那我去冰箱里捡点什么东西吃，总可以了吧？」  
　　随后也不等高文再说什么，他从沙发上滑下来就往厨房跑。高文随后听到一声易拉罐的轻响，紧接着听到少年大声宣布：「警官，我可不止抽烟，我还喝酒呢。不过你冰箱里怎么只都是健力士……前一阵子看世界杯买的还没喝完呀？」  
　　「你……」  
　　高文被这白白长了一张乖脸的不良少年气得说不出话，大踏步地往厨房里走。可藤丸立香已经高高坐在了流理台上，双腿得意地悬空着晃来晃去，高文伸手去夺，他就笑嘻嘻地抬高手臂，从左手换到右手，又趁他不备，还往嘴里倒了一口。  
　　然而这一口还未喝完，他的手腕就被高文握住了。  
　　——紧接着，藤丸立香含着酒，吻上了他的嘴唇。  
　　一口冰啤酒沿着少年的口腔全都渡进了警官的嘴里，强烈的低温刺激着他的上颚，让他的思维出现了短暂的空白。而在这个短暂的空白里，他还没来得及逃跑，就少年柔软的舌头纠缠住了。  
　　藤丸立香两手空空，抱着警官的脸颊加深了这个吻。他亲吻的技术很好，而一点酒精又加剧了这种亲密突袭的刺激性。  
　　一个又强烈又漫长的吻。许久之后，藤丸立香才放开了浑身僵硬的他。  
　　「做吧，做吧，警官。」他双手环着高文的脖子，几乎带着一点撒娇的鼻音，「和我做吧。我知道你喜欢女人，可偶尔换换口味也不错呀。我不会让你失望的。高文警官，这在英国很正常。王尔德，图灵，你是下一个也不一定呢？」  
　　高文紧紧地闭上眼睛：「可是我或许付不了那么多钱。」  
　　「我知道你有钱。」  
　　藤丸立香的手沿着他的胸膛慢慢向下滑，一双眼睛从下往上地看着他。那双眼睛因为刚才那个深吻而沾了一层蒙蒙水雾，简直显得纯真无害，可他声音却越来越轻越来越低，带着一种强烈的危险性：「你们警察局月初刚发了薪水，不然你不可能去酒吧消遣。你和你女朋友刚分了手，一个人去酒吧很孤单吧？我可以陪你呀。」  
　　藤丸立香是个日本留学生，成绩也不怎么样。他说起长句来总带着点奇怪的口音和一些让人啼笑皆非的语法错误，可到了说这种勾引台词的时候，倒是一套接一套，老练得让人觉得不可思议。  
　　他的手沿着高文棉质短裤的边缘往里伸，碰到了警官已经硬起来的性器。警官在被他抓住的时候浑身颤抖了一下，这个变化没有逃过他的眼睛。  
　　他继续说：「你女朋友来不来你这里住？她有留下换洗衣服吗？我可以穿着女装陪你，没关系，只要你喜欢，稍微加一点钱，我什么都可以做的。我会玩的花样很多，能给你提供很多额外服务的……警官先生。」  
　　「——别闹了。立香。」高文按住他伸到自己内裤里的，那只不安分的小手，「你要付钱，还是未成年。你要是和我翻了脸，我第二天早上就会被开除公职。」  
　　藤丸立香愣了一下，随即笑出声来。  
　　「……原来你是怕这个啊，高文警官。」  
　　「不是，我……」  
　　「不会的，警官。」他轻轻地说，「我很有职业道德。」  
　　随即藤丸立香反客为主，捉住了高文的手腕。他用两只手捧着高文的手，将它缓缓地搭在了自己的脖子上。他的脖子刚才被那磕了药的俄国人掐出一圈指痕，随着时间的推移，那薄薄皮肤下积下来的淤血显得越发鲜明了。  
　　「你看，很容易吧。高文。如果我出卖了你，你就像这样——」  
　　他把警官放在自己喉咙上的拇指越发用力地往下按。  
　　高文不可置信地看着他。从指腹上传来一种新鲜的触感，它雏鸟一样地温热柔软，生命的热量透过淤血烧得他指尖滚烫。  
　　他立刻抽回了手——  
　　「……你别胡闹，立香！」  
　　警官压低了声音，像是翻脸之前还在做最后的警告。然而藤丸立香完全不怕这种轻飘飘的威胁。他用腿慢慢地夹上了警官的腰，在他耳边低声地恳求：「和我做吧。好不好？高文警官，你裤子里那根可怜的小警棍充电充得太多，又热又硬，这样下去真的没关系吗？」  
　　>>>  
　　他把藤丸立香从厨房抱到屋里，又把少年扔在了床上。少年的头枕在床尾，刘海往上掀起来，露出了饱满洁白的额头。他对着高文眨眼睛。  
　　而在高文把膝盖压到床边的时候，他突然说：「你把我书包拿过来。」  
　　「怎么了？」  
　　「我的润滑剂放在里面呢。」  
　　之后，藤丸立香坐起身来，把长裤和内裤一起脱掉，将自己完全赤裸地展露在床头暖黄色台灯的光线之中。  
　　藤丸立香不止脸和脖子上有伤。他刚才就注意到了。他用指腹擦过少年淡褐色的乳晕，少年低着头小猫似地叫了一声。  
　　他问立香：「你胸口有伤，怎么弄的？」  
　　「……之前有个人拿烟头烫的。」他说，「没事，早不疼了。」  
　　高文叹了一口气。  
　　也不知道是不是警官的错觉，他总觉得立香在他的目光下显得有些不好意思。然而不好意思归不好意思，他却还是在高文面前打开了润滑剂的盖子，倒了些在手指上，然后摸索着探进了自己的身体。  
　　「这算是额外服务吗？」  
　　「……勉强算吧。不要你钱。」  
　　虽然对同性之间要怎么做并不是一无所知，但观赏男性在被同性插入之前主动扩张自己的身体，对于直了二十多年的高文警官来说还是新鲜体验。虽然实际上，少年和他同样构造的身体并给不了他太多的感官刺激。  
　　现在藤丸立香的眼睛半垂着，被一片黑漆漆的睫毛盖住了。在用手指插进自己后面的时候，他的嘴唇抿成了一条线，身体也微微发着颤。  
　　而在他的注视中，藤丸立香的性器也硬起来了。他那儿倒还不小，不过鼓胀起来的模样还很青涩，在一片稀疏的体毛里颤巍巍地挺着，顶端溢出了许多透明的考珀液。  
　　这个场景让高文觉得充满倒错感。  
　　与此同时，他的鼻尖稍微闻到一点汗臭味。不过室内温度不高，藤丸立香又是刚洗完澡。怎么会出汗呢。——他突然想起来了。那是他自己的味道。是藤丸立香刚才穿了他的裤子，下半身全沾上了他的味。  
　　一意识到这点，他绷在裤子里的性器几乎硬到了发痛的程度。  
　　一种情欲的本能逐渐控制了他。藤丸立香拉着高文的手让他抚摸自己，抚摸他的阴茎，阴囊，还有陷在屁股里面的一匝软肉。  
　　「我准备好了。」他小声说，「你要戴套子吗？……不戴也可以的，只要……只要加钱就行了。」  
　　「我还是戴上吧。」  
　　「……我不会怀孕，也没有病。」  
　　「这是为你好，宝贝。别任性。」  
　　少年扁了扁嘴：「好吧。」  
　　藤丸立香又说：「高文。我给你把灯关了吧。这样你就看不清我是个男人了。」  
　　高文刚想说不用，你该摸的部件我都摸过了，然而藤丸立香离台灯近，他已经碰到了开关，把灯关掉了。  
　　室内顿时陷入了一片阴翳之中。  
　　窗外的雨水还在往窗户上扑，把外面街道上的霓虹光也一并带了进来，少年的半个肩膀都因此染上一层淡而破碎的色彩。  
　　他的眼睛在夜里越发地亮了，夜明珠一样地散发着一种蔚蓝色的光，又像是里面蓄着一潭小小的盐湖。他不仅虹膜的颜色很漂亮，巩膜也是干净雪白的，哪怕比他再年长一点的人，恐怕眼睛都不会这么清澈见底。  
　　他这张脸过于具有欺骗性了，在藤丸立香主动搂住他的时候，警官心想。谁能想到，拥有这么一个清纯外壳的少年，却有着这般熟练的引诱手段呢。  
　　「进来吧。」  
　　他主动抬起屁股，用手扶着高文的性器引导着他抵上自己的后穴，用笔直的大腿提前夹住了警官的腰。  
　　这种事他到底已经做过多少次了？  
　　一想到这件事，不知道为什么，警官总感觉自己心里有一股无名火在烧，不由得伸出手，狠狠地在藤丸立香的屁股上掐了一把。少年因此吃痛地哼了一声，可一听到他的声音，高文又心软了，补偿性地在他的臀上又揉了揉。  
　　他心想藤丸立香倒是会长，刚才摸起来浑身上下没几两肉，居然感觉像是都跑到了屁股上似的。  
　　「不好意思，立香。」他说，「我下手可能有点没轻没重的。」  
　　藤丸立香吃吃地笑。  
　　「没关系的。警官。」他摇了摇头，「你对我不用这么绅士，也不用忍。想怎么来怎么来吧。」  
　　「我怕把你弄疼。」  
　　「真的没事啊，Sir。你只要给钱就好了。」  
　　刚刚勉强压下去的那一小簇无名火又冒上来了。  
　　高文被他这句话弄得气不打一处来，然而也没什么招数去对待这么个小东西，只好低着头，用手指去摸他的穴口。在他尝试性地探进一个指节的时候，藤丸立香就收紧了去夹他。那里面刚才已经被这具肉体的主人自我扩张过了，现在高文的手指尖又湿又黏，那里面也又湿又黏，想必是为了模仿得更像女人一点，少年往里面多挤了不少润滑剂。  
　　现在它们淋淋漓漓地沿着藤丸立香发热的大腿内侧往下流，简直像是迎来了生物的发情期。  
　　于是他捧着少年紧绷绷的臀部，把自己慢慢地推进去了。  
　　进去了之后高文才发现一件事。有可能藤丸立香的手指头不长，又或者他自己终归是插不到那么深，因此扩张并不充分。好好被润滑过的地方只有前半截，因此越往里面，他进得越是酸涩艰难。  
　　藤丸立香的手指慢慢地收了紧。他一直抓着枕头的边缘，咬着嘴唇短促而匆忙地呼吸着，脸上也出现了一点轻微的表情扭曲。  
　　这是他在忍耐疼痛的表现，高文知道。  
　　但是刚才少年嘴巴里吐出来的话实在是招人讨厌，因此他也省了去问对方疼不疼的功夫，不管不顾地往里插，直到把自己完全埋到了这具年轻的肉体深处。  
　　然后他开始动了。  
　　蓄在少年后穴里的润滑剂也因为他的动作随之往里倒流，直到将直肠完全充满的程度。温暖、柔和、潮湿，而且吸得他很紧。高文抱着藤丸立香的腰慢慢地操他，一边干一边想，他里面这么小，简直像是他十六岁那年搞过的第一个女人。  
　　那个姑娘和现在的立香也差不多大。那时候他们还都什么也不懂。  
　　可是这个小男孩怎么什么都懂，怎么这么可恶？警官高文对上帝发誓，他真的只想救他，没想过碰他，更没想到和他在自己的床上就这么搞在一块儿——  
　　但是现在它们全都发生了。  
　　藤丸立香张开了嘴，开始发出一些模糊而意味不明的喘息声。他的鬓角都湿透了，身上也真的逐渐起了一身薄汗。  
　　外面微弱的光照在他们身上。他低着头，看到立香本来平坦到有点内凹的腹部随着他的动作微微地抽搐着，小腹更是有点鼓了起来。在他光洁的小腹上，霓虹光阴暗地起伏流动，他伸手去摸，透过立香渗着一点汗的温热肌肤，他摸到自己。  
　　藤丸立香的肚子现在看起来真像已经怀了孕。即使是平时正经如高文，在这种时刻也不由得促狭地想，能被我干成这副模样，如果他是个女孩子，说不定已经被我顶开了子宫。  
　　如果再深一点呢？要是我插得再深些，会不会顶到哪个野男人在他肚子里打下的种？  
　　这个幻想突然之间给他带来了一种莫大的刺激。藤丸立香被他突如其来加快的动作搞得惊叫出声，他不明白高文为什么突然加快了速度，这让他开始有点受不住了。  
　　高文的性器在他体内仿佛又变大了一圈，比刚才更硬了，简直像一根烧红的烙铁，他后穴的皱襞都要被它完全烫开了。  
　　「你怎么……怎么，这么大啊。警官。」他小声地抱怨道，「我简直都有点后悔了。」  
　　高文听这话反倒扑哧笑出声来：「立香。难道你喜欢小的？」  
　　「……」  
　　平日里一副正人君子的模样，在床上下流起来倒还真是不逊于他。  
　　藤丸立香咬着下嘴唇不出声，然而高文用尽全力地往里一顶，又从他嗓子里顶出呻吟声来了。他被高文抱起来，他坐在他的大腿上。这下子他没法去抓枕头了，藤丸立香只好伸手去扶着高文的肩膀。男人的肩膀很宽阔，也出了一层薄汗，滑溜溜的，不太好抓。而立香又不是女孩子，十个手指头的指甲平日里都被他剪得很短，是指尖都不能盖住的短短一截。  
　　因此这个姿势让他感觉自己有些难以支撑。  
　　而高文现在在他耳朵边上喘息。他从藤丸立香的体内获得了太多前所未有的新奇快感，这让一位久谙成人世界的适龄男青年也按捺不住，连喘息的尾音都带着颤抖。热气喷在藤丸立香的耳朵尖上，少年不知道这个时候自己的耳朵红得都要滴出血来了。  
　　他现在跪在高文身上，强烈的快感从交合的地方往全身各处流淌，他的小腿绷得自己都不能控制了。  
　　可高文一直插他，摸他，把手放在他的屁股上来来回回又揉又捏，就是不懂他的前面此刻也需要被爱抚。  
　　毕竟是个直男，不懂这些事，没有办法。  
　　藤丸立香只好一手扶着高文的肩膀，一只手颤抖着去摸自己的前端。他握着自己的阴茎，将顶冠抵在高文的腹肌上慢慢地磨蹭。  
　　现在他们两个终于全都湿湿漉漉，黏黏腻腻。他们互相都不怎么说话，少年只是循着本能去渴求对方，他夹紧他，用嘴唇去蹭高文的脸和脖子，用手去撸自己的前面。什么都听不见了。耳朵里除了喘息声就是身体里的下流水声，要么就是他自己含含糊糊地喊，要么喊高文，要么喊警官。  
　　「……你轻一点……不行了。轻点，警官。求你了……你插得太深了……我受不住的……高文……求你了……」  
　　他是真的受不住了。  
　　可惜警官要么是没有听见，要么是解读成了日式的欲拒还迎。他越是喊，高文反倒操他操得更狠，蓄在后穴里的润滑剂都被打得发白起泡，沿着他们交合的地方往外不停地流。  
　　刚才被进入的时候，藤丸立香还美滋滋地想我大概是他上过的第一个男人，然而现在他已经在害怕自己会因此丢掉小命。  
　　他的声音里隐隐地含了一点哭音，他说：「我说的是真的……警官。高文……求你了……轻一点……我要被你干死了吧……」  
　　然而高文并不管他。  
　　他趴在了高文的肩膀上，眼泪不受控制地往下掉，他抽抽噎噎地叫，小动物似的，哭得甚至开始打嗝。  
　　高文警官这才觉察到，他可能是真的有点过分了。他逐渐停下来，伸手去摸立香的头发。  
　　藤丸立香哼哼唧唧地骂了句脏话。他说：「警官……我，我他妈……肠子都要被你捣烂了。」  
　　「这么厉害啊。」  
　　「……你还笑？」  
　　高文吻着他的头发：「对不起，对不起。立香，我错了……」  
　　他用嘴唇去找高文的嘴唇，他们又接了一个吻。接吻的时候高文又开始动，然而这一次他听到从少年的嗓子里，突然溢出一声不太对劲的高亢叫声。  
　　他这是找对地方了。高文想，原来它在很浅的地方。怪不得他刚才往里插得那么深，却怎么都碰不到。  
　　一旦发现了弱点，就完全轮到藤丸立香受他掌控了。高文抱着他，用自己的前端缓慢地摩擦那个地方。而藤丸立香因此叫得越来越难以抑制，他弓着身子，浑身都在痉挛，终于射了精，还全都射到高文小腹上了。  
　　在高潮的同时，他全身都绷得极紧，而后穴更是咬得让高文以为自己会断在里面——  
　　而后，他也缴械投降了。  
　　后来他侧身抱着立香，两个人倒在了床上。借着微弱的霓虹色光线，他缓缓地爱抚着少年的裸体。事实上他已经很久没有从这种行为里取得强烈的快乐了，没想到女人们所不能给的，他居然从这个小男孩的身上获得了。  
　　藤丸立香睁着眼睛看他。其实少年还是想说几句话。但是他现在几乎要耗尽了体力，说不出话来，就只能喘气。他心想我再躺个三分钟，就起床去浴室里再把自己洗干净，然后回来睡觉。  
　　然而在被爱抚的这几分钟里，他发现高文又硬了。  
　　这下轮到警官想要说话了。他张开嘴，很迟疑地问了一句：「……立香。再做一次的话，要不要加钱？」  
　　藤丸立香的眼睛转了转，想了一下，说：「……反正之前说了过夜。不加你钱的。不过你得提前换个套子，高文警官。」  
　　>>>  
　　藤丸立香腰酸背痛地从浴室里再出来的时候，雨停了，天也要渐渐地变亮了。他去洗澡，高文倒是筋疲力竭，直接睡了。  
　　但是藤丸立香并没有再回床上去，他在高文屋里的沙发上坐下来了，他打算起得早一点，于是就歪在扶手上迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
　　后来天色亮透，高文从睡梦里睁开了眼睛。他作息习惯良好，加上昨晚又进行了一些有益身心的「运动」，因此一觉醒来神清气爽，只是怀里并没有昨天晚上他还抱着的那个少年。  
　　鼻子倒是闻到一点温热甜美的香味。  
　　他循着味道过去，看到厨房桌子上放着一份已经做好的早餐，是炒蛋，吐司和咖啡。这倒不是他平常的口味——他平时都是吃一碗速食土豆泥草草解决，并没有早起给自己忙活一份现做早餐的情调。  
　　然后他听到一些声音在身后响起来，回头望去，正是藤丸立香。少年已经醒了，好像也已经洗漱过，穿上了昨天晚上洗好又烘干过的那套制服，如今正整整齐齐，精精神神地坐在沙发上专心致志地打他的手机游戏。  
　　「是你做的？」  
　　「是啊。尝尝好不好吃。」  
　　高文舀起一勺炒蛋：「……味道不错。」  
　　藤丸立香的声音里有点得意：「那当然了。我好歹也在餐馆里打过一年的工呢。」  
　　高文端着盘子走过来，坐在他对面。在昨天晚上之前他面对着面前的少年还稍微有些无所适从，可这一夜过去了，改变了许多事。他已经能够自然而然地坐在他对面，和他说话了。  
　　高文漫不经心地问他：「你在玩什么？」  
　　「……没什么。一个抽卡手游而已。我在清AP。」  
　　他说的游戏术语，高文也听不太懂。他只知道这种手机游戏大抵是一种在年轻人间很流行的娱乐，不过他已经过了对电子游戏还充满兴趣的时候了。  
　　于是后来高文专心致志地享用他的早餐，藤丸立香则专心致志地打他的手机游戏。  
　　他隔着茶几望着藤丸立香，他好像又闻到一点少年身上的清淡香气。在阳光的照耀下，藤丸立香拥有了白天应有的形态，他干净，新鲜，眼睛明亮，仿佛任何恶魔都不再附身于他。  
　　可是高文又知道，那个恶魔总会来的。  
　　在他去看藤丸立香的时候，少年的视线也转过来望向他。藤丸立香半张脸藏在手机后面，一边看他，一边微微地笑了。  
　　高文总觉得这笑有点意味深长。他问藤丸立香：「你笑什么？」  
　　藤丸立香说：「没什么呀。」  
　　他对藤丸立香也报以一点微笑。之后他们没有再说什么，不过无所谓。这并非是尴尬的沉默，而是一种默契的安宁时刻。  
　　在这种宁静的早晨，突然之间有一个想法从脑海的边缘浮了上来。他想藤丸立香也无处可去了。他或许可以待在他的家里。我可以收留他，想住多久都可以——  
　　他当然知道藤丸立香大概是决不会留下来的，可是在这一刻，他突然就放任了这种想法在他脑海里面肆意生长。做早餐可不是特别服务之一，他知道。他甚至不知道藤丸立香做这件事到底是出于什么动机，但是就因为这一件事，他心里最柔软的地方突然颤动了一下。  
　　他想到藤丸立香穿着他的长裤，半裸着身子在厨房里静悄悄地为他准备早餐的时候。他幻想着这个场景的不断重复，藤丸立香站在晨光里，站在夕阳里，站在回家之后晚上八点钟的室内灯光里。  
　　你结束了一天的事务，直接下班回家，而他呢？他或许在厨房里，或许坐在沙发上，或许侧躺在床上睡着了。而你静悄悄地走到他身后，环住他的腰。你吻他的脸颊。  
　　那时他将是你乖巧的情人，你年轻的妻子——  
　　可幻想归幻想，你不去打破它，总有人去打破它。就在他慢慢地享用吐司和炒蛋的时候，藤丸立香把手机放回了衣兜里，把沙发边的书包拎起来，向他这边走了两步，伸出了手：「现在就给我结了吧，警官，我要走了。」  
　　「……你去哪儿？」  
　　藤丸立香反而看上去有点迷惑。他说：「我上学呀。」  
　　「——你不是被学校退学了吗？！」  
　　少年愣了一下，然后对着他扑哧一声笑了。  
　　「……我骗你的啊，警官。我只是为了找桩生意而已。要不然这个晚上也太浪费了……而且，我回学校这么晚肯定会被宿舍管理员关在外面的啊。怎么我说什么你都信啊，高文警官？你起码还是个警察吧——」  
　　「……」  
　　「好了。二百五十磅，我收现金。你给了钱我马上就走啦。」  
　　高文点了点头，慢吞吞地站起身来。他从衣兜里掏出钱夹，数了二百五十磅给他，想了想，又额外地给他塞了一点零钱。  
　　「你还给小费啊，真大方。」  
　　高文摇了摇头：「不是。现在出门可能晚了点……立香。你打车去学校吧。」  
　　藤丸立香把钱折起来往衣兜里装的动作短暂地停顿了一下。  
　　他点了点头：「嗯。」  
　　后来他目送着藤丸立香走到玄关处，少年开始换鞋，打领带，穿外套。他也眼看着藤丸立香被棉袜包着的一对细脚踝被套到黑色的低跟皮鞋里。  
　　「我先走啦。」他说。  
　　「再见，立香。」  
　　「再见。高文警官。」他突然抬起头来问他，「我们还会……再见面的吧？」  
　　高文的脸上还挂着那种淡淡的微笑，但是现在看来总觉得有几分苦涩。  
　　他说：「如果是在警察局的话还是算了，立香。」  
　　藤丸立香的睫毛颤了颤，想张开嘴说什么，但是想了半天，却只憋出一句话来。  
　　「……不是的。警官，你知道吗？我想说……其实你很像一个人。」  
　　高文感觉到有点意外：「我像谁？」  
　　「……不是现实生活中真正存在的人啦。说起来也有点可笑，就是我手机游戏里面的一个角色。他很像你，用剑的，金发碧眼，也会像你一样对我笑呢。他还给我送百合花——我最喜欢的就是那个角色。他也叫高文。五月之鹰呢，白马王子一样的人物。」  
　　「……那可真巧。说不定我的祖上也与我同名。」  
　　藤丸立香轻轻地说：「或许吧。」  
　　他们两个之间又陷入了短暂的沉默，高文看着他的领口，突然像想起了什么。他说：「立香，你等一下。」  
　　藤丸立香不知道他又要干什么，不明就里地看着高文进屋翻翻找找，居然不知道从哪翻出一管软膏来。  
　　他大惑不解地看着高文手上的软膏，这包装和名字他都不认识，也不知道干什么用的。所以他只是很迷茫地问他：「警官。我们还要做吗？可是我上学要迟到了……」  
　　「想什么呢。」  
　　高文哭笑不得地对他说：「领带解开。我给你的脖子上涂一点药。你这伤一夜过后颜色又深了不少，也不知道几天才能消掉。」  
　　「噢……噢。好的。」  
　　藤丸立香解开了衣领，往前走了两步，仰起头来，把脖子露给警官看。他解开了好几颗扣子，露出了一小片精巧的颤抖着的锁骨，那上面又新覆盖了一点吻痕。  
　　高文把药膏擦在上面的时候，他意识到，那是昨天晚上他留下的。  
　　他一边上药，一边说得语重心长：「立香。你以后……以后这种事情，还是少做。这附近这么乱，如果碰上变态，或者像昨天晚上那个磕多了药的疯子要怎么办。你不知道，三天前刚有个杀人狂落了网……」  
　　他一边涂药，藤丸立香就用那双眼睛直直地看着他。  
　　高文突然觉得晚上还好，在白昼下面，藤丸立香就显得太漂亮了。而藤丸立香最漂亮的地方又只在于那双眼睛。虽然蓝色的虹膜没什么稀奇的，他也有，但放在了藤丸立香身上，那种蓝又是特别的。可究竟特别在什么地方，他也说不上来，他只是觉得有了这双眼睛，面前的少年就从头到脚和别人都不一样了。  
　　涂完了药，他重新给藤丸立香系扣子，打领带。就在这个时候，他的手突然被捉住了。  
　　是少年想要踮起脚吻他。  
　　但他别过头去，阻止了这一切。  
　　可之后，他听到少年的声音含含糊糊，软软糯糯。又是带着一点奇特口音的句子。他搭着高文的肩膀，说：「高文先生。Sir……亲亲我吧。我这下真的要走了。我们以后可能见不到面啦。」  
　　高文沉默了很久之后，终于还是又只发出了一声叹息。  
　　他拉起了藤丸立香的手——那搭在他肩膀上的一只小爪子。然后，在少年的手背上，他轻轻地烙下了一个吻。  
　　「快走吧，孩子。」他说，「以后见。想见的话，我们总会再见面的。」  
　　少年点了点头。  
　　而就在他们挥手告别，他转身拧开了门把手向外走的时候——  
　　藤丸立香突然听到身后响起一个声音。  
　　「我下次可以开摩托车带你出去兜风。立香，如果要来的话……」高文的声音里带着一点笑意，「那就提前给我打电话。」


End file.
